In recent years, computer-assisted surgery has become a popular way to overcome limitations of existing surgical procedures, and possibly enhance the capabilities of doctors performing the surgery. For example, without computerized equipment, doctors may be limited to where they can operate/examine due to the size of their hands and limited dexterity with tools. This inhibits the ability of doctors to operate on small or deep internal tissues.
In open surgery, for example, computer-guided instruments can replace traditional (hand-held) tools to perform operations such as rib spreading due to the smoother feedback assisted motions of computer-guided instruments. Robotic systems like this have been shown to reduce or eliminate tissue trauma commonly associated with invasive surgery. Moreover, these instruments may prevent surgeons from making accidental mistakes while operating.